The first time, or not
by Minology
Summary: Why did she left nate? For chuck? But why did she leave chuck too? And is she going to go back to him? You have to read and find out! Chair one-shot, with nate helping them get back together!


Title: The first time, or not.

Author's note: 2nd fanfic written. An idea struck so i proceeded to write it. I don't know where this idea came from, it's kinda random so i hope that you'll ENJOY! :)

~  
>The first time she left nate, it was for chuck...<p>

The night in the limo proved everything, it was proven that she didn't love nate anymore, or else why would she feel that strong feeling of lust towards chuck? She knew it was wrong to be dating nate and having feelings for chuck, but she couldn't help it, till the day she admitted to chuck that she loved him.

She broke up with nate right after 2months since the limo incident, guilt was taking over her and she couldn't resist it so her only choice was to leave nate. Who knew that shortly after, she would be with chuck bass after chuck confessing his love for her & asking her to be his girlfriend.

-2 years later-

"I didn't cheat on you, trust me blair, i didn't!" Chuck said, trying to prove his innocence.

"I won't believe you, i saw her trying to kiss you & you had your filthy hands on her shoulders! What more can you say, you motherchucker! I'll never forgive you. Never!" Blair shouted. She knew the last line was harsh but she could not control it, she was filled with disappointment & sadness.

& she continued "This marks the end of everything, me, you, us. There'll be no more 'us' as from this second. Goodbye bass, take care" and she slammed the door of their apartment, correction: his.

She walked away, with tears in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried to keep it there, they would not, they would still slide down her face & all she could do was to wipe them away.

At this time, she was supposed to run to serena's house & scream, cry out loud and everything but she did not. Instead, She went to find nate. She wanted to find out the truth of who that girl was and she knew that all questions would be answered if she asked nate.

Chuck stood there, at the very same position where blair left him a few minutes ago, he thought it through and blamed himself for not rejecting the girl ASAP, he knew the girl(whatever her name was) was trying to flirt with him, and he tried rejecting her by putting his hands on her shoulders as an attempt to push her away & the last thing he ever expected was to see blair walking through the doors of the lounge, to see him with another girl. At that point of time, he knew his life would come crashing down.

Nate knew what happened between chuck & blair but he knew that he was nobody to comment & interfere in it, so he didn't say a thing. But this time, blair looked him up personally so he knew he had to say something, after all, blair&chuck are both his best friends. Even though blair left him for chuck, he didn't blame her as his feelings had also faded for her since he fell in love with serena while dating blair.

"Tell me, what's the truth, i really need to hear it." Blair asked desperately.

"What do you want me to say? I mean, chuck's saying the truth blair, he did not cheat on you, at all, he loves you, how can you not know that? He may be chuck womanising bass, but ever since he got together with you, he changed. Blair, he changed!" Nate shouted. He felt sorry for shouting at her but he knew blair would understand where he's coming from.

At that very same moment, chuck was on the way to the airport, he was disappointed that blair didn't trust him so he wanted to leave that place ASAP. While he was in his limo, he texted nate.

'Leaving for paris, will tell you when i'm back, see you. - C'

Nate's mouthed opened widely & blair who was sobbing and only a few inches away from him immediately asked him "What's wrong, nate? Why're you staring at your phone?" and nate showed her the text.

"Go to the airport now blair, go. Chuck's leaving for paris. I'm afraid he might not even come back, i mean after all, you broke his heart!"

Blair didn't say a word and immediately rushed out of nate's apartment and hailed a cab after running towards the streets. While she was in the cab, all she could think of was nate's words, and she felt that she was the cause of all this. If only she had more faith in chuck.

Upon reaching the airport, she rushed to check the time slots & departure hall of the paris flight. She reached the departure gate and looked around frantically, trying to source for chuck bass, but to no avail. Just as her hopes were lost and tears were streaming down her cheeks, she heard a voice. A familiar voice that sounded like... CHUCK!

She turned her head and to her surprise, she saw nate, with chuck. She couldn't care less and ran over to chuck, hugging him as tightly as she could, and chuck repsponded by hugging her back.

She looked at him in the eyes for a minute before turning to nate and asked both of them, "What is this about? Why are you both together? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. This was a plan we just plotted, for you to realise how important chuck is to you and how you're gonna realise that you actually trusted him but was afraid to admit. " Nate said with a smile on his face.

"How could you both! Damn it, i can't believe i fell for this trap. " Blair said angrily but she knew they were doing this for her own good.

"i'm truly and deeply sorry, blair. Now would you follow me back to OUR apartment and hear my explanation that I've owed you on why did I flirt with that lady?" Chuck said and put his arm on her shoulder.

Blair shrugged and walked away, causing Chuck to look down on the floor feeling depressed and suddenly, blair turned around smiling cheekily and said "Having second thoughts? You don't wanna go back to OUR apartment now?" and caused chuck to look up at her and smiled. He then ran up to her and kissed her on the lips before waving goodbye and thanking nate.

Nate smiled and nodded in approval and watched chuck&blair disappear into the crowd.

The second time she left nate, it was also because of chuck, but this time, he didn't feel broken, but instead, happier than ever.

THE END

Do you know what you should do now? yeah, click that review button down there and tell me what did you think of this story!


End file.
